Broken Bones
by Vani Jane
Summary: 2P!Verse - 2P!America somehow finds himself in England's house, looking for 2P!England. But not finding his Brit and remembering that it was the both England's birthdays, he decides to give England a special birthday present.


**Title:** Broken Bones

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **(hinted) 2PAmerica & 2PEngland; 1PAmerica & 1PEngland

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Horror, Tragedy

**Warning:** 2PVerse, Yaoi, Gore, Non-Con, Rape

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** I had this idea for a couple days now and I just finished writing this today, during England's birthday. So, um. Happy Birthday, Iggy. I love you despite what happens in this fanfiction. :D

It had happened all of a sudden, he was just sitting on his favourite chair and sipping his tea, contemplating whether to read Shakespeare or Jane Austen when his front door was mashed open. The wood splinters had flown all over the place as England got on his feet, quite sure of himself that this was another of his brothers stupid antics.

"Sweetheart, you better be home." Came a familiar voice followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the living room.

England folded his arms on his chest, ignoring the endearment and sending a glare at his intruder—America. He could tell that whiney voice anywhere. "America, what the-"

He cut himself, seeing the intruder. It was America yet it was not. This person had darker skin, darker hair and red eyes. He had America's face, America's voice but not America's childish and carefree aura. England tensed, forcing himself to remain calm despite the violent aura that came from the intruder he had only heard of from the rumours and myths dating back to Rome.

"There you-" The intruder had grinned upon seeing England but frowned seconds later, "Oh, fuck. You're not England. You're that other England!"

England's jaw tightened, so the myths were true but how did this one, this America of the other dimension, get here? He was looking for England, then did it mean that the other England was here in their dimension, too?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" America frowned and threw his bat at England's direction with precise aim, hitting the older nation right on the chest.

England fell back from the force and pain. America had walked over to England's body and yanked his bat that stuck out of England's chest. England let out a painful gasp when it was pulled out, feeling the nails stuck on to the bat cut out his skin.

"Geez, you're such a fucking baby." America taunted, using his bat to lit England's chin, examining his pale his. "I didn't even hit you hard enough."

A surge of wounded pride and anger filled England, hearing America's voice mock him. He kicked America's feet, making the larger nation fall on the floor. England quickly stood up and grabbed America's discarded bat. He wasn't the type to resort to violence so easily and quickly but something told him that if he didn't disable the dangerous American, he'd have hell to pay.

England raised the bat over his head and slammed it down on America's chest with all his strength. It should have made it deep enough to make anyone—even a nation—faint. But America only coughed and after seeing the surprised look on England's face, laughed.

"You think I'm that fucking easy?" America laughed, "God, is the me in this dimension that fucking weak, too?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" England gasped and once more, raised the bat and let it slam down, this time on America's mocking face. Blood spurted out, splashing on his white shirt and beige pants but America's laughing continued and England had to slam the bat down a couple more times.

America finally ceased his laughing and stopped the bloodied bat before it could hit his face again. "This is getting boring. Let me show you how to do it properly."

America easily pushed Arthur off and grab his bat from the older nation. He used his bat to strike at England once more, this time with more force and strength that was enough to send the Briton flying to the couch, knocking the tea set and mini-cakes on the coffee table in the process. America walked over, bat over his shoulder, as he grinned at England's bloodied and torn body. The grin faded to a small frown before he swung the bat once more at England's head, not too strong but just enough to open a wound.

America grinned, now pleased that the blood had started to coat England's hair to red. He grabbed a fistful of England's bloodied hair and pulled the Briton's head up to look at him. "There, now you look more like England."

Just before England could retort, America slapped him hard. "Smile! Look, I came all the fucking way here to see England and I find you instead. So, you better smile like that little shit!"

England glared at the American and did what came first into his mind, he spat at the American's face. He was punched on the jaw as a result and England didn't need to hear the sound of his bone cracking to know that his jaw was broken.

"You should be fucking grateful I came here for your fucking birthday, you piece of shit." America spat, punching England despite knowing he already broke the Briton's jaw. Then he suddenly stopped and snickered as realisation dawned upon him. "Oh, yeah, it's _your _fucking birthday. I know, let me give you a present."

America looked all over and found the fork lying on the ground by the ruined cake. America chuckled mockingly, "Spending your birthday alone? How p-"

Before he could finish, England threw his fist at American's jaw and tried to kick him off but England was sent falling after the American, with the latter's hand still clutching his hair. America recovered fairly quickly and glared at England, a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his lip.

"That fucking eager, aren't we?" America huffed and slammed England's head on the floor making the latter scream as his head met wood. "Patience, old man, patience."

America's hand released its hold on England's hair and the American stood up away from England's body. England pushed himself up, deciding to make a run for it, instead and collect himself but he felt America's strong hands on his legs and he suddenly felt cold fear come over him.

England's head twisted abruptly to look behind him, only seeing America's sadistic grin before he felt his bones being crushed. A pained screamed echoed around the house as America made sure that England wouldn't be able to walk or escape from him any longer. As England screamed, America laughed each time he heard the bones snap and break through England's skin, staining his pants and the floor.

"It looks like you pissed in your pants!" America roared but England didn't hear him, couldn't hear anything through the pain that screamed in his ears. "Here, let me fix that!"

America's hands went to the waistband of England's trousers and pulled until it tore up and revealed England's pale blood-stained skin. America's hands left England's body and England wanted to believe that he had gotten bored and found something else to amuse himself but it he knew it was impossible yet he tried, he tried so hard to crawl away quietly. Hoping that whatever America was up to, he would talk long enough for England to escape and call for help.

"A-Al..." He muttered without a thought.

"You called?" America laughed, turning his attention back at England. "You look like a worm, crawling like that!"

England was dragged back by the ankle, he cried at the pain and tried to fight being pulled back but the pain made him weaker and America was also stronger than him. He felt America pull down his boxers and England knew he wasn't going to like where this was going to go, he clawed and tried to move his legs, to kick America, to escape.

"God, you're such a pain." America growled and shoved the fork he had retrieved into England's anus making the latter scream and arch his back from the pain, his nails clawing the wooden floor. America pulled the fork only to ram it back, piercing and tearing flesh over and over. "Stop squirming, would you? Fuck, that's it! You're so fucking annoying!"

America threw the fork as he knelt down over England's blood and undid his pants, pushing the denim and his boxers down. He pulled England back with one hand, the other leading his hard erection towards England's entrance.

In one swift and hard motion, America filled England to the hilt and pulled out, slammed back in and again. Each thrust and pound had England screaming in pain as he was stretched forcibly and the fresh wounds he had tearing larger. Tears streamed down his eyes, mixing with his blood and burning the wounds he had on the side of his face.

America moaned, taking all the pleasure for himself. He moaned England's name but England doubted the American was pertaining to him. England tried to shut the sounds, wanting to just pass out unconscious and wake up from the horrid nightmare.

"E-Eng-England!" America gasped as he unloaded inside England. It was over quickly and America pulled himself out of England, standing up to pull his pants and underwear back on. "How's that for your birthday, huh?"

England laid motionless on the floor, his body numb with pain and his mind filled with humiliation, fear and anger. America kicked his side, sending him to hit the coffee table, laughing at how weak and battered England looked.

He crouched before England, holding his hair with that shit-eating grin on his face, "I think-"

"Artie!" A loud, cheerful voice interrupted and after England blinked, he was alone on the floor.

"Artie! You in here?" England cried hearing the voice, knowing that it was his America, it was Alfred. He wanted to call out but he couldn't, his body had gotten too weak for him to do anything but cry.

"Art—holy shit!" America gasped in horror and ran to England's side, dropping the party bags and cake box he had brought with him for England's birthday. He knelt before the wounded nation, taking him in his arms as England cried onto him. "Artie, oh my God, Artie... Who the fuck did this? Artie, Artie... Stay with me, baby. Stay with me. I'll take care of you."

"A-Al..." England whispered, letting himself be surrounded by the familiar and loving warmth of the American he knew and loved before falling into black unconsciousness.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this even though I really ruined England's birthday. ;A; And just to clear things up, England's not dead and 2PAmerica suddenly disappeared back to his dimension because I theorize that the two Americas can't meet each other. 8l

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: **_Kiss Me Here_**, **_Minty Fresh_**, **_Melt_**, **_The Big News: Alfred & Arthur_**, **_World's End_**, **_The Big News: Francis & Matthieu_**, **_Nightmare_**, **_Choco Choco_**, **_Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge_**, **_Hung for Hungary_**, **_Just Another Meeting_**, **_Password Error_**, **_Creamed Trousers_**, **_The Best Man_**, **_Ring Tone_**, **_Concerned Brother_**, **_Happy Camping_**, **_Alfred's Hangover_**, **_Taste of Love_**, **_Possessive_**, **_Fetish_**, **_Lovino's Favourite Cap_**, **_Tokimeki Memorial World Edition_**, **_Public Display of Affection_**, **_Dragon of The Sea _**and **_Wilted Rose_**


End file.
